The present disclosure relates to thermal management for a dynamoelectric machine and, more particularly, to a heat transfer feature on a stator.
Dynamoelectric machines, such as motors and generators, are commonly found in industrial, commercial, aerospace, and consumer settings. In industry, such machines are employed to drive various kinds of devices, including pumps, conveyors, compressors, fans, and others. In the case of electric motors and generators, these devices generally include a stator, which have a plurality of stator windings, surrounding a rotor.
During operation, the stator produces heat due to ohmic losses in the stator windings and hysteresis and eddy current losses in the stator. If left unabated, excess heat can reduce the efficiency of the machine and/or result in damage and failure. Therefore, it is important that the dynamoelectric machine has a more efficient thermal management system to increase heat transfer, thereby reducing temperatures, improving efficiency, and increasing durability.